httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krogena Aerrow-Mostrom
Krogena "Gina" Aerrow-Mostrom is a female leading protagonist that appears in the Defying What Was Fate storyline. Appearance Krogena has a short face, with raised cheekbones and slightly large eyes. She has a small scar running across her right cheek, put there as a reminder to mind her place by Grethe Wigen. Her eyes are two different colors, the left one being a sapphire blue and the other a soft brown. Her skin is a golden brown, tan color. Her eyebrows are dark dark brown and are thin. She has a streak of freckles right under her eyes going across her nose. Her hair is silky dark brown, about mid-shoulder length and is normally worn up. She does have a long pink braid on the right side of her head with a golden ring holding it in place. Personality Krogena is a kick-your butt any day any weather kind of girl. She will not back down to a challenge and is protective of her friends and family. She gets bored very easily. She also loves to prove her skills and strength by arm wrestling (and winning) against the adult men in her tribe. She's a rough and tumble gal who aint afraid to break a bone. She has lots of self confidence, which can be good and bad depending on the circumstances. Sometimes she can be troubled, knowing that her uncle is the villainous man, Krogan. Relationships 'Niklas Huitfeldt '- Krogena and Niklas are very good friends. They've been friends since they were born, most likely because of their parent's close friendship. Niklas is an optimist, which rubs off on Krogena and helps in dark situations. 'Stian Wigen '- Stian is Krogena's cousin. They're extremely close and he is Krogan's son. They've been through a lot together, especially the turn of Krogan and when they found out he had died. Krogena doesn't like talking about her emotions much, but she is willing to sit and listen to Stian. 'Alice Fevold '- Alice and Krogena are friends, although around strangers they don't normally act like it. Alice is sweet, fun-oriented, energetic, and easily excitable, which makes Krogena annoyed at times. Alice clings to Krogena sometimes, which makes her even more uncomfortable. Sometimes Krogena will be rude or even mean to Alice, but in tough times Krogena won't let a single scratch fall upon Alice. 'Qrow '- Qrow is Krogena's Rainbow Wraith. Qrow was in his egg and given as a gift to Krogena for Snoggletogg. Qrow has protected Krogena from so much countless times and pulled her out of rough situations. Krogena is gentle with Qrow, but sometimes she'll play wrestle with him for fun. 'Krogan '- Krogan is Krogena's uncle. She was named after him before he left them for Draggo. Although she was very close to him when she was a little kid, she hates him currently for leaving them in the dust. 'Grethe Wigen '- Kidnapped young Krogena. Grethe was Krogan's wife, and wasn't a good influence on him. Krogena thought Grethe was a good, kindhearted woman. Grethe acted nice to her and gave her lots of gifts for her birthday as well as Snoggletogg. Then, she started saying rude things to Krogena. Then she started secretly hitting her, telling her that if she told she wouldn't see the next sunrise. Krogena ignored that and told her parents, who got mad at Grethe. Grethe then later kidnapped Krogena and gave her the scar on her cheek. 'Peder Christophersen '- Krogena and Peder have been dating for the past two years. They are very close and as much as she hates it, Peder has seen her at her worst. He is the only one she will ever break around. Skills/Abilities '''Strength - '''Krogena has been very strong since birth. She is able to lift heavy objects and armwrestle adult men. '''Good With Mace - '''Krogena is extremely skilled at using her square mace, which she calls Sundown. Gallery Not In Yet Category:Viking characters